Robber
by hitokiri.black
Summary: Who is worse? Robber of the Dead or of the Living? Zanza or Saitou? Life or lust? Its your call...


Disclaimer- Not my chars.

**Robber **

**Hitokiri.black **

Light leaked out of the small silt and eliminated the crusty filth covered sewage drain. The maze of tunnels slithered around the large city, connecting each building, civilian or military.

Brown hands held the iron circle and dark eyes searched a small dimly lit ally. Black trash cans littered the floor some over turned and others stained. A thin smile appeared over the man's face as he looked upon a scene of carnage.

"The shadow has done his work." He said softly into the dark. With a sigh he glanced around once more then flipped open the cover. It crashed into the night time street and echoed into the silence. A tall man straitened and stretched his hands above his hand. Heaving a yawn he looked once more at the red ground. Several bodies lay around, collapsed on trash cans, or just pieces of themselves lying around. However the torso of each remained in tact. A lopsided smile made its way across his face and he clapped his hands.

"Yes, this is just the way I asked." He said to himself, a satisfied glint in his eyes. "Blood Fever can be overcome after all…" he observed. "He didn't hit the hearts."

And as he glanced around it was apparent that most were killed by a sharp blade to the neck, or just plain loss of limbs and pain. The faces of the heads still connected to the bodies were forever locked in a grimaces of pain. With another nod, the tall slender man moved over to one of the bodies and placed a hand inside one of the copses pockets, searching for something useful. However while he looked he noticed a small red dot on his hand. He stared at it for a moment before sighing as others appeared around him. The lasers found their way to his heart and the click of a loading gun resounded in the empty silence.

"Damn…."

Men jumped out of shadows and other clicks followed the first. Guns were trained on his every organ, fingers placed with slight pressure on sensitive triggers. Closing his eyes and sighing sadly he placed his hands above his head and rose to his knees. With a shake of his head he looked up to see the cold eyes of a blue uniformed police.

"Good to see you again too, Saito." He said to the man, his voice almost conversational. With an incline of his head, Saito nodded in turn.

"Come to play off the spoils of Battousai works?" he asked icily. The other man shrugged.

"I guess so." He said softly, a ghost of a smile on his face. Saito spat at his feet.

"A disgrace." He said with a sneer. "Sozo would be disappointed."

A look of hurt crossed the tall mans face, but passed so fast one might have thought they had imagined it.

"I do what I can." Said the prisoner, with another shrug. Saito shook his head and moved to stand in front of the man.

"You sicken me." He said acidly and spit upon the man, who's smile never wavered and muscles never twitched. "All you bastards who live off the property of the dead." He backhanded the man swiftly who turned his head to the force of the blow. Blood trickled down his lip and he slid his tongue over the metallic tasting liquid, his eyes never losing its satisfied glint.

"What can I say, the living care for no one and the dead have no use for it." He said simply, shrugging his shoulders. Saito sent the man a glare and gave him another resounding hit on the other cheek

"Kami." He hissed and kicked the man in the gut. "You people never change." He said softly. However after a moment he grinned a grin that never reached his eyes. "I found another of you scum just the other day. What was the name….?" the man thought for a moment before snapping his fingers. "Oh yes, Myojin. That was the name of the son of a bitch who tried to take the gun of a fallen police." He gave a hollow laugh. "His screams were so sweet….and he was so tight." Said Saito sneering at the man below him, who's grin had dropped slowly as anger flamed in his eyes. "He provided me hours of pleasure last night, it's a wonder why you don't try it."

The tall man pulled against the arms holding him back, but they held fast.

"Bastard." He hissed. "Sick son of a bitch. I rob the dead, but to rob the living, a child! Of the thing that should never be touched…." His voice rose and his body tensed as his words tumbled out of his mouth. "I think yours is the greater crime." He said with a hiss.

Saito grinned and shrugged. "However you can't judge that." He said softly and ran his eyes over the man's body. "No one will respect you." The gray eyes fed off the others body. "However I can pardon the crimes, of both you and the boy, if you share a night with me." He said softly and leaned closer to the man, his breath brushing the others lips. The taller man shook with anger and he head butted the police officer.

"Fuck off." He hissed. Saito placed a hand on his forehead and looked to the other sadly.

"Sorry then kid." He said softly, and pulled out a hand gun. "That was the wrong answer, Zanza." he placed the muzzle against the others head.

"I don't give a shit." Zanza spat back. Saito shrugged and pulled the trigger. The man fell forward with a thump, and 'aku' stared Saito down, and he grinned, never taking his eyes off the symbol.

Low predator growls echoed in his ears as Zanza's dazed mind came into focus. He was lying on his stomach, his face pressed against a cold damp concrete floor. Shaking his head to clear it he pushed himself up with his arms. Slowly moving up into a sitting position he placed a hand to the throbbing spot over his left temple. Dried blood caked that side of his face and the point where it bleed was sending shots of pain into his brain. A glanceing shot to the head.

"The bastard." He said softly, and looked around once, the place lighting with gleaming yellow eyes. "He had to kill me the hard way."

The growls echoed once more in the dark cell and he looked up to see the glowing eyes of six wild tigers. Zanza shook his head and rose to his feet gingerly.

"I bet your hungry?" he asked the animals, who responded with a low growl. He looked them in the eyes and planted his feet. "I warn you, I might be bad for your health."

_Aku Soku Zan_

fin

* * *

Really, Really short. It's one of the ones that I made in less then an hour. Not much but it was fun. I have a feeling that there might be ppl who dont like the way I made Saito in this one but he was the only charactor who fit. Oh yah, did you get what the 'Aku Soku Zan' has to do with Zanza? Well I'll tell you anyway. Zanza has the charactor 'aku' on his back and Saito kills 'evil' then he kills the word Zanza 'believes' in. 

Have fun with this and dont forget to Review...good or bad.


End file.
